Typical notification safety systems include a number of devices, e.g., in a fire safety system, the devices may include fire or smoke detectors, pull stations, notification appliances etc., positioned throughout an infrastructure/building. These notification devices are generally monitored by a controller such as, for example, a fire alarm control panel (FACP), which includes information related to device status, location, and other information related to the respective devices. Prior to being installed at the desired locations, the notification devices are normally addressed (i.e., programmed) at the FACP or via a Device Programming Unit (DPU), which is typically at a different location from where the device will be installed. The programming step normally includes plugging the notification devices into an input/output port of the FACP, and subsequently transmitting an address to the notification device necessary for identifying the notification device to the FACP. Multiple devices are typically programmed during this step, thus allowing for installer to install the required devices at the desired location (device site) without needing to return to the FACP. Thereafter, technicians receive a layout of where the notification devices are to be installed, and begin installing the same. Unfortunately, this installation step is seldom completed without error. Because the notification devices are addressed for specific locations prior to actual installation, technicians are prone to install a device in a location that differs from the location identified (mapped) in the FACP. This could occur by simply grabbing and installing the wrong notification device in an area not designated for that notification device. Such errors may lead first response units to an incorrect location in emergency situation.
Therefore, there remains a need to more efficiently program notification safety devices, thereby reducing addressable errors that may occur during the installation process.